peter_pan_parodiesfandomcom-20200215-history
A Trap Sends Team Ash Ketchum and a Betrayed Wack to the Future/Collecting the Two Soloriana Emeralds
(Meanwhile, Ash’s group neared the way to White Acropolis and the Land of Zill in the form of a train station in New City when suddenly, more robots appeared) Mallow: K. Rool, Skurvy, and their crew’s mechs! Ash: We’ll have to beat all the robots to get through there. Ash's group: Right! (They fight the robots until Ash's group came out victorious) Tiny: Phew. Good riddance. Ash: Piece of cake. NiGHTS: No sweat. Jack: My sentiments exactly. (They go in the train station. Ash's group goes up to a Soleannan and Orianan Soldier by a train) Soleannan and Orianan Soldier 3: How may I help you? Kanta: We like to go to White Acropolis in the Land of Zill. Dingodile: And we’re in a hurry. Soleannan and Orianan Soldier 3: Okay. Enjoy the ride. (Once allowed to go on the train, Ash's group boarded and the train headed for White Acropolis in the Land of Zill. As nighttime approached, Terra, Ventus, Aqua, and Discord were having no luck in finding Ash’s group when they suddenly overheard an elderly couple talking about something with the London group noticing the couple and listening) Elderly woman: Did you hear that Team Ash Ketchum just left for White Acropolis in the Land of Zill to the pirates’ base? (They listened) Elderly man: Yes, I did. I just hope they’ll save our princesses and that Celebi Princess. Serena: So Team Ash Ketchum is in White Acropolis in this Land of Zill, huh? (The elderly couple noticed her and nodded) Elderly couple: (Nods) Yes, why? Iris: Because we are looking for them so we can help them. Elderly man: Then go there. Elderly woman: And help your friends. (The London group nods confidently and left for the train station. Realizing now that Ash’s group are in White Acropolis, Terra, Ventus, Aqua, and Discord nod at each other and arrived in the train station. After the London group boarded the train heading to White Acropolis, Terra, Ventus, Aqua, and Discord meanwhile bought their tickets to White Acropolis and boarded the train’s other car to get there before it departed. After disembarking the train once at White Acropolis, Ash’s group left the station. They arrive to find White Acropolis a really cold place covered in ice and snow. The members wearing non-winter clothing shivered) Ace: (Shivering) I-It’s f-freezing here! Kanta: (Shivering) S-So White Acropolis, b-being located in the n-north section of S-Soleanna and O-Oriana, is a w-wintery area. Satsuki: (Shivering) E-Even K. Rool and Skurvy n-never said it w-was a wintery area! (Tecna spoke up positively) Tecna: Not to worry. I got a device that can change us into our winter attires and back with one push of the button. (She targets the device on herself and Ash's group, and pushing a button, they are suddenly wearing their winter attires) Ace: Awesome! Ash: Now we won’t freeze! Pikachu: (Happily) Pika! NiGHTS: Thanks! Arturo: Gracias! (Finding a bunch of wooden boards, the Gangreen Gang grabbed one for each of them and used them as snowboards while the others flew, avoiding obstacles and defeating robots blocking their way. Nearing the bottom of the hill, they notice a base and realized) NiGHTS: So that’s the pirates’ base. Christopher: I hope Elise, Celebi, and Allison are okay in there. Chris: Me too, Christopher. (Then they turned to the Dazzlings) Ash's group: Dazzlings? Dazzlings: Yeah? Ace: If we're not back in an hour, come after us. Dazzlings: Got it. (Then they, except the Dazzlings, hurried down there and enter the base. Ash’s group cautiously explored the base, looking for a way in) Ash: This is obviously a pretty cold place for a base. (They sneaked past the robots and a couple of repaired searchlights quietly and when they reach a gate, Bloom spoke up) Bloom: There should be a switch somewhere. (They searched around the gate until Mei noticed a switch and pulled it. Ash's group noticed and the gate opened) Satsuki: (Proudly) Good job, Mei. It's open. Mei: Thanks! (They go through the gate and upon reaching an area with more repaired searchlights and robots, Ash's group stopped) Bloom: The Winx Club and I will go on from here! Roxy: With Tecna’s help, we’ll easily take out the searchlights. (Ash's group nods in agreement. The Winx Club, after transforming into their Enchantix forms, silently flew up to the power-box controlling the searchlights and then Tecna threw a glitch bug star at the box, destroying it. The searchlights then died down, alerting the robots who ran to check on them. The Winx Club gave an “All clear” sign and Ash's group met up with them at the entrance without getting the robots’ attention) Tiny: We’ll take it from here! (Tiny and Billy break the door down, and hurried in before the robots almost noticed them. Meanwhile, the London group left the train upon arrival and left the station. After using their attire device to change into their winter attires, they then noticed a ski trolley heading towards the pirates’ base and snuck onboard. After that left, Terra, Ventus, Aqua, and Discord, having arrived, hurried through the hill, avoiding obstacles. Suddenly, Aqua spotted K. Rool, Skurvy, and their crew’s base, getting the boys’ attention) Aqua: The pirates’ base is ahead. Ventus: And are you sure, Terra, they are evil pirates? Terra: Yes. Discord: Then let’s hurry! Terra: (Nods) Right! (They go down there and then fought off some robots. Ash’s group, meanwhile, hurried through the hallways and upon reaching a dead end chamber, they looked around in confusion) James: Did we take a wrong turn? (They heard K. Rool, Skurvy, and Wack’s voices) Skurvy: You’re late. K. Rool: We warned you not to be late. Wack: Zzzzzo what took you zzzzo long? (They noticed K. Rool, Skurvy, and Wack in a room behind a glass window a few inches above them) Arturo: Well, we had to deal with your little pets. (Grubber blows a raspberry in agreement) Ash: We came like you asked. Christopher: Now where’s Elise? Chris: And where’s Allison? Snake: And where’ssssss Cccccelebi at? K. Rool: My, aren’t we impatient…. (Then with one arm gesture, the crew arrived with Elise, Allison, and Celebi by them. Elise and Allison’s hands are already tied behind their backs and gagged and Celebi is in a glass container with small holes on them. Just when Ash's group was about to attack, Wack interjected) Wack: Ah-ah-ah! Skurvy: You better not move. Muska: Lest you want these three dead. K. Rool: Now, the Soloriana Emeralds. (Hesitant at first, Christopher and Chris pull out the blue and pink Soloriana Emeralds. Krang points at a pedestal next to Ash's group) Krang: Place it there. Shredder: You heard him. (Elise, Allison, and Celebi shook their heads no in desperation. But Christopher and Chris placed the blue and pink Soloriana Emeralds on the pedestal. K. Rool, Skurvy, their crew, and Wack suddenly laughed evilly and Krang pushed a button. Then after two pairs of mechanical hands appeared in the chamber, they grabbed Christopher and Chris and dragged them into the same room as the villains and their three captives and dropped them next to them. Then a pink barrier generated in the chamber, trapping Ash's group) Meowth: Huh?! What?! Jessie: What?! (Tiny, Billy, and the Winx Club tried attacking the barrier, but got knocked back) Bloom: (Angrily) Let us out! Skurvy: It’s no use. K. Rool: It’s too powerful for you to overcome. Cortex: Now allow us to introduce you to our latest creation. Pirates: This is the Solaris, Malomyotismon, and Demidevimon prototype. (Elise and Allison gasped behind the gag while Christopher, Chris, and Celebi gasped as the villains laugh evilly at the group) Tropy: With this machine, we’ll be able to control the flow of time itself! Krang: And you are the first guinea pigs to be tested with it! Wack: Yezzzzzz, guinea pigzzzzz. (Then the pirates grabbed Wack, much to his confusion) Wack: What? Skurvy: And you will be joining them in this test. (Then the pirates ejected Wack into the chamber, trapping him with Ash's group) K. Rool: So sit back and enjoy the ride. (K. Rool pulls a lever nearby and Ash's group and Wack are sucked upward to the top with a bunch of screams and vanished along with the barrier. After that was done, Christopher and Chris untied and ungagged Elise and Allison and Scroop released Celebi from the container, letting them run and fly up to the window) Elise, Allison, Christopher, and Chris: No, guys! (Celebi chirped in despair and then sadness as she, Elise, Allison, Christopher, and Chris sat beside the glass in sadness and anger) Kutlass: Rest assured-a. Klump: They’re not dead. Krusha: Yet. Christopher: (Angrily) What did you do to them?! N. Gin: They’ve just been teleported by our glorious invention to another time. Uka-Uka: (Sneeringly) Who knows where they’ll end up? Tropy: It could be the distant past or the far future. N. Brio: But our machine still requires some fine-tuning to make is perfect. K. Rool: In fact, what our machine needs in order to be complete…. Cortex: (Pointing at Elise and Allison) Is your powers. Rilla: As well as that Celebi Princess’ power. Elise and Allison: (Confused) Our and Celebi’s powers? Chris: (Suspiciously) Why their powers? Rocksteady: None of your business, you snooping prince! Bebop: (Snorts) Yeah, snooping prince. K. Rool: We can finally complete our plan. Skurvy: Now that we have the Soloriana Emeralds, and you three…. Green Kroc: The princesses of Soleanna and Oriana and the princess of a clan of time-traveling creatures. Skurvy: That’s all we need to revive the Flames and Shadows of Disaster. K. Rool: And with its power, we will be able to control everything and rule the world. Shredder: So, you three would be wise to remain on our “Good” side. (Elise, Allison, Christopher, Chris, and Celebi got angry and just when Christopher and Chris attacked, the pirates punched them down in their stomachs, much to Elise, Allison, and Celebi's concern) Ratigan: Now, now.... Behave yourselves. Rasputin: We know a good ultimatum. K. Rool: Princesses.... (He and Skurvy grab Christopher and Chris' hair roughly) Skurvy: If you don't agree to cooperate with us.... K. Rool: Then your fiancés will be next to be sent to another timeline. (Concerned, Elise, Allison, and Celebi hesitated. Christopher and Chris, nods to them to do what they say, and understanding the nods, the three princesses got it and gave in) Elise and Allison: Fine. (Celebi chirps in agreement) Drake: So, enjoy your stay here. (The pirates, after releasing Christopher and Chris' hair, then escorted the five to their sound-proof cell and locked them in. After they left, Elise and Allison remained calm and began praying) Elise and Allison: Ash, guys…. Be safe…. (Noticing them praying, Celebi became concerned while Christopher and Chris remained calm and determined) Christopher: You understood why we nodded? (Celebi chirped softly as she flew up to Elise and Allison who finished praying. They noticed her, Christopher, and Chris and smiled softly, then turned to the princes in determination) Elise: Can you find us a way out, Christopher and Chris? Allison: We would heed Ash's group's advice to fly away from here if it weren't for this cell. Elise: But for now, we'll depend on you both. (Christopher and Chris nodded) Christopher and Chris: Got it! Chris: Maybe if I use some kind of clip, I can unlock it! Christopher: And we can get out! (Christopher and Chris suddenly got confused) Christopher: But we don’t have any clips. (Realizing something, Elise pulled out a clip from her pocket and showed it to Christopher) Elise: This might help. Allison: Is this good enough? (Christopher and Chris brightened up upon seeing it) Chris: Yes! (After Chris accepted it, he started to work on picking the lock. Outside, after the robots were defeated, Terra, Ventus, Aqua, and Discord entered the pirates’ base. Terra, Ventus, Aqua, and Discord looked around cautiously) Ventus: Where is the entrance to the pirates’ base? (Suddenly, they noticed some searchlights being repaired from the distance. After sneak attacking the robots, Terra, Ventus, Aqua, and Discord make it near the entrance) Aqua: Okay, a little further to go until the base. (Suddenly, they notice two robot guards on patrol. But Terra, Ventus, Aqua, and Discord sneak attacked them, defeating them and making their way towards the arena. At the same time, the London group makes it to the base secretly and goes in undetected. Once in the arena, Terra, Ventus, Aqua, and Discord searched for the way in, only to discover the way in is locked. Then they overheard Bebop, Rocksteady, and the Komodo Brothers’ conversation from the door) Joe: (From inside) That was very clever of the captain and admiral to send Team Ash Ketchum away on a trip. Moe: (From inside) Indeed. Especially using the Princesses and that Celebi Princess as hostages was pure genius. Bebop: (From inside) And not to mention double-crossing Wack really good. (Snorts) Threw him out with Team Ash Ketchum like garbage from yesterday. Rocksteady: (From inside) No mistake about it. (After they were gone, Terra, Ventus, Aqua, and Discord got ready to head out) Ventus: Looks like we’ve arrived a little too late. (Terra, Aqua, and Discord nod in agreement. Suddenly, a tremor hits the arena) Discord: What?! Ventus: Oh no! (Then, a giant spaceship-like robot appeared and the tremor ended) Terra and Discord: What?! Ventus and Aqua: How? (Suddenly, K. Rool and Skurvy’s voices spoke from the intercom) K. Rool: (Voice-over) Did you two really think we never noticed you, mostly those two named Terra and Discord? Skurvy: (Voice-over) Well, think again! K. Rool: (Voice-over) Allow us to introduce you four to the Egg Genesis, your last fight. (Terra, Ventus, Aqua, and Discord got determined) Terra: A guard, huh? Aqua: Just try and stop us! (The Egg Genesis then fired missiles and lasers at Terra, Ventus, Aqua, and Discord, but they either dodged and/or used their regular and Keyblade powers. Discord then used the missiles against an orange soft underbelly of the Egg Genesis, partially destroying it) Discord: (To Terra, Ventus, and Aqua) Let’s finish this! Terra, Ventus, and Aqua: (Nods) Right! (Suddenly, a core laser aimed at Terra, Ventus, Aqua, and Discord and Aqua called out to the boys) Aqua: They’re locked onto us! Shake them off! (Hearing her, Terra, Ventus, and Discord dodged just in time before a fat orange laser shot them. Then after the Egg Genesis sent out an army of robots, Aqua used her levitation from her Keyblade to lift all the robots up and completely destroyed the Egg Genesis’ underbelly with some help from the fireballs within the Keyblades and Discord's palms. Suddenly, Aqua noticed the Egg Genesis starting to kamikaze towards her, Terra, Ventus, and Discord) Aqua: Guys, watch it! It’s coming in on us! (Then Terra, Ventus, Aqua, and Discord quickly flew out of the way via Discord's levitation and avoided the Egg Genesis’ death explosion. Even K. Rool and Skurvy are livid at their victory) K. Rool and Skurvy: (Voice-over) How dare they destroy the Egg Genesis! (They shrugged) K. Rool: (Voice-over) Oh, well. Skurvy: (Voice-over) That’s not the least bit of our worries. (Terra, Ventus, Aqua, and Discord suddenly notice something blue fly out of the explosion and left the base to go after it. They find the blue object in the snow, revealed to be the blue Soloriana Emerald) Aqua: Another Soloriana Emerald. (Terra picks it up) Aqua: You three are aware that it has the ability to transform your thoughts into power and when you collect eight, a miracle’s supposed to happen, right? (Terra then recalls an image memory of a man reading him, Ventus, Aqua, and Discord a book about the Soloriana Emeralds. Back in the present, he nods) Terra, Ventus, and Discord: (Nods) Yes. Aqua: Good. Keep it as a lucky charm. (Terra, Ventus, and Discord nod and they and Aqua see the base closing up in a laser barrier. They try penetrating it, but nothing) Discord: Darn! Ventus: We’ll never get Celebi and the princesses out! Aqua: Don’t worry. We’ll find a way to save them tomorrow. We got time. (Understanding Aqua’s suggestion, Terra, Ventus, and Discord nods) Terra, Ventus, and Discord: (Nods) Okay. (As they return to the train station, Terra looked at the blue Soloriana Emerald) Terra: (Thinking) Don’t worry, Celebi and Princesses. Ven, Aqua, Discord, and I will rescue you tomorrow. We promise. (They arrive at the station. Terra, Ventus, Aqua, and Discord then used their tickets to return to Soleanna and Oriana New City via the train. Inside the base, the London group is searching for Ash’s group in a hallway near a familiar cell door, but is having no luck) Chip: Hmm…. No sign of Ash and the others yet…. (They meet up with the Dazzlings upon seeing each other) London group and Dazzlings: Hey! Dazzlings: Why are you here? (Suddenly, they see three robot guards and even Negaduck and his goons walking by on patrol and hid themselves) Adagio: Maybe we should just walk away real quietly before they spot us. Trixie: And then find a way out of here since the barrier went up. (Suddenly, the cell door unlocked and opened to reveal Elise, Allison, Christopher, Chris, and Celebi coming out. Chris turned to Elise, Allison, Christopher, and Celebi with a victorious smile) Chris: It worked! Your clip really unlocked the door! London group and Dazzlings: Hey! (They notice each other) Elise, Allison, Christopher, and Chris: (Surprised) Oh! Christopher and Chris: You came! Elise and Allison: But who are they? (Before the London group could introduce themselves, an alarm blared) Sentry: (Voice-over) Prisoners have escaped Cell Block C-17. All patrolling guards begin searching immediately. I repeat, prisoners have escaped Cell Block C-17. All patrolling guards begin searching immediately. (During the “I repeat” part, the group quickly took action by taking Elise and Allison’s hands) Christopher: This way! Allison: (Nods) Got it! Elise: (Nods) Okay! (Celebi nods in agreement too. Then they hurried outside. They make it out and upon reaching the exit, they stop in front of the barrier) Chris: Drat! Aria: Stupid barrier! (Then they see the controls for the barrier) Chris: This is the controls. (Noticing the robots and pirates coming out, Elise and Allison turned to Christopher and Chris in desperation) Elise and Allison: Hurry! (Chris activated the controls and to their relief, the barrier went down) Sonata: Now let’s get out of here! (The others nodded and hurried out. After losing the robots and pirates while hiding near the train station, they hurried inside. After quickly buying tickets for Elise, Allison, and Celebi, the group and them immediately boarded the train heading back to Soleanna and Oriana New City. Back in the future, Sora’s group and Team Mononoke, having waited patiently for the huge computer screen to finish loading, finally see the huge computer screen come on, Tails began to look up their location) Tails: I’m in…. I’ve pinpointed our location. It’s…. (After typing in the search bar, he gasped along with the group, all except Shadow, who just looked on in a calm shocked look) San: No…. Omega: That’s not possible…. Rouge: We’re now in the pirates’ base. Kaya: But how can that be, I wonder? Ashitaka: Wait, there’s no doubt now! Shadow: So, it’s not where we are…. (Sora's group took a closer look and noticed today’s date on the screen. It read “June 19th, 2206") Sora's group: But when we are…. Wolf brother 1: So that’s why people here kept mentioning the Flames and Shadows of Disaster for some reason? (Tails zoomed the screen in to reveal the date and the group, except a calm shocked Shadow, gasped) San: No way! Shadow: It appears we’ve gone through time, doesn’t it? Riku: Yes…. Tails: From the look of that date, approximately 200 years later. Roxas: Maybe more, depending on when this database was last updated. Sonic: Well, at least we know we’ve arrived in the future. Kairi: That means this Mephiles character has the power to control time. Shadow: (Agreeing) His power feels very similar to my own Chaos Control. (After Tails scanned the map of Crisis City from the screen, he saved it on his scanner. Then Tikal turned to Tails) Tikal: Hey, Tails? Could you check the news? Tails: (Figuring it out) To find out what caused this? Sure. (He goes to type away, when suddenly the monitor beeped a small red light, alerting the group) Charmy: Is it a bomb?! Rouge: No! The computer’s dying. Shadow: (To Tails) Hurry and look! (Tails began typing on the search bar but then the monitor stopped beeping and the screen shuts down, for the computer was dead. Angered, Knuckles and Rouge punched and kicked the monitor with a grunt) Rouge: Why now? Knuckles: You said it! Charmy: I was worried it was a bomb for second. Knuckles: Who cares?! Vector: Now we’ll never know what caused this! (Rouge looked at the map on her device and spoke up) Rouge: Actually, there’s another database room to the south of this city. And sensors indicate it still works. (Shadow and Sora noticed something else on the map) Sora and Shadow: Wait. (They point at it) Shadow: It seems there’s a Soloriana Emerald to the east of the city. Sora: A Soloriana Emerald? I thought that's a Chaos Emerald. Shadow: The Soloriana Emeralds are native to this world, unlike the Chaos Emeralds. Namine: So basically, we’ll use your Chaos Control to get us out of here with a Soloriana Emerald? Shadow: It is possible. But…. (Before Shadow could continue, they heard a bump from another room nearby, alerting them) Xion: What’s that sound? (They looked at each other and calmly nodded, knowing they must investigate. Ash’s group and Wack meanwhile appeared above the chamber and fell to the ground with a bunch of screams. They slowly recovered afterwards) Arturo: Ow…. My cabeza…. Mei: Boy, do I feel dizzy…. (Once recovered, Wack got angry) Wack: K. Rool and Zzzzzzkurvy, those fiendzzzzz! How dare they double-crozzzzzz me?! Team Rocket, Klang, Blumiere, Tiny, and Dingodile: (Flatly) Welcome to the club, Wack. Blumiere: But more to the point; Where are we? (They looked around in confusion when they feel the heat and smelled something horrible) Snake: And isssss it hot! Satsuki: (Covering her nose) And bad smelling around here! (After the Winx Club changed back into their human forms, Tecna pulled her device out, targeted herself and Ash's group, pushed the button, and they are back in their normal attires) Ash's group: Thanks, Tecna. Snake: (Putting his hat back on) Much bettersssss. (As they looked around in curiosity, they suddenly heard two familiar women’s voices) Rouge: Oh, look who’s here! Kayla: We didn’t expect to see you guys. (Then, Sora spoke up) Sora: Yeah. (Ash's group and Wack turned to the source of the voices and noticed….) Ash's group: Sora's group and Team Mononoke! Rouge: Hi. Long time, no see! Mallow: I wish we could say the same thing now. Max: Anyway, more to the point. Cosmo: What are you doing here? Billy: We don’t know. Ace: We just got here. (Grubber blew a raspberry in agreement) Dingodile: What are you all doing here? (Realizing Sora’s group and Team Mononoke are giving a look of calm realization on that Ash’s group and Wack are unaware of where they are, Ash’s group and Wack gave looks that means “You know where we are?” Shadow and Sora then gestured them to follow. Giving a shrug, Ash’s group and Wack decided to follow and see. Ash’s group and Wack followed Sora’s group and Team Mononoke outside and looked around slowly in shock and confusion. For the city is like destroyed ruins within a fire and tar-like oil pit from the Underworld as Shadow and Sora explained) Shadow: This is the distant future 200 years later. Sora: Far removed from our own timeline. Ash's group and Wack: The future? Snake: It looksssss like ssssssomething from a posssssst-apocalyptic movie the gang and I watched. (Tecna and Wack figured it out and realized) Tecna: Then that means the pirates’ machine can control time! Wack: Zzzzzo they weren’t bluffing about it! Ash: The pirates' got some nerves dropping us here. Pikachu: (Angrily) Pika! NiGHTS: (Angrily) Obviously they used our rescue mission as an advantage to send us here! (He and Wack kick two small rocks aside in anger. Jack turned to Sora’s group and Team Mononoke) Jack: But how did you guys get here? Dingodile: We haven't seen you since the night before the Festival of the Sun, Moon, and Stars. Silver: Let’s just say that five evil monsters teleported us here. Blaze: And two of them looked just like Shadow and Sora even. Big: But with sickly darker shades. (Froggy croaks in agreement) Tiny: And who was they? Charmy: They called themselves…. Um, uh…. I know one of their names began with the letter M…. Shadow: They call themselves Mephiles the Dark.... Sora: Vanitas.... Amy: Infinite.... Espio: Hunter J.... Cream: And Demidevimon. Cheese: (Agreeing) Chao, chao. Rouge: They claimed that Shadow and Sora sealed them away long ago before teleporting us here. Ashitaka: That’s right. San: And they probably did it just to get us killed. (After thinking it over, Knuckles changed the subject) Knuckles: Now, how can we get back to our own time? Tecna: It’s not like we can build a time machine if there are spare mechanical parts. Shadow: From what I think, you need a space-time rift, but this requires a lot of energy. Billy: How? (They think it over and they realized what Shadow meant) NiGHTS: I see. Ash: You mean using your Chaos Control will…. Shadow: (Nods) Yes. (He points at Sonic, Sora, Ash, and NiGHTS) Shadow: But that alone is insufficient. (Realizing he means that they need both Shadow and Sonic, Ash, and Sora to use Chaos Control, the group nods in agreement) NiGHTS: Okay, Shadow. Sora: It looks like we need to find the Soloriana Emeralds. (Knowing Sora is right, the group nodded in agreement. Immediately, Ash asked Sora's group and Team Mononoke) Ash: Do you know why this future happened? Shadow: Even none of us don’t know how it all started. Tecna: Well, we want to figure out what caused it. Tails: And we need to find the Soloriana Emeralds. (Shadow contemplated, and then calmly coming up with an idea, spoke up) Shadow: Then we’ll split into two groups. (The group turned to Shadow in confusion) Shadow: Me, Sora's group, and Team Mononoke will go find the first Soloriana Emerald…. (He turns to Ash’s group) Shadow: And Ash…. You and your group can go and investigate what caused this via the database room. Sally: But didn’t you find out about this future from a database before? Shadow: We did. Tails: But the database we used before died down before we could figure out what caused this future. Dingodile: So basically, there’s another database room somewhere else in this city. Shadow: Exactly. (Tails activates the holographic map of the city and pinpoints the location) Tails: From what I see on this map, the Soloriana Emerald is located to the east and the other database room is located to the south. (He points at the image of a destroyed statue) Tails: See this statue? (The group nodded) Tails: We’ll rendezvous at that statue as soon as we accomplish our own missions. Group: (Nods) Got it. Wack: What about me? Vector: What about you? Wack: Which group can I go with? Sonic: Gee, I wonder which one, Mr. I-Work-For-The-Pirates. Wack: Not anymore. (Sora's group and Team Mononoke got surprised and turned to Ash's group) NiGHTS: He was double-crossed by the pirates, that's why he's here with us. (Realizing, Sora's group and Team Mononoke ushered Wack to Ash's group) Kairi: Then you go with them. Wack: (Unsure) Are you sure? Group: Yes. (Wack shrugged) Wack: Alright. But I'm only doing thizzzz to get back to our timeline and get even with K. Rool, Zzzzzzkurvy, and their crew. (Then with that, after Tails turned off his map, Ash’s group and Wack headed to the south to find the other database room and Sora’s group and Team Mononoke headed to the east to find the Soloriana Emerald) Coming up: Ash's group and Wack make a shocking, and tragic, discovery on what caused the apocalyptic future while Sora's group and Team Mononoke find the first Soloriana Emerald. At the same time back in the present, Christopher, Chris, and the London group, after returning Elise, Allison, and Celebi to Soleanna and Oriana Castle Town, attempt to protect the three princesses from the attacking pirates. Then in the future, our heroes, after fighting off Iblis and Myotismon, return to their timeline finally, despite some setbacks such as Sora's group making their shocking discovery from Mephiles, Vanitas, Hunter J, Infinite, and Demidevimon on what caused the tragedy leading to the apocalyptic future. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Peter Pan Fanmakes Category:Peter Pan Parodies